When Smoke Gets In Your Eyes
by Sillycritter
Summary: Something horrible happens to Team Rocket and Meowth is the only one who survives. Will Ash and his friends help their enemy recover, or is this strange, talking Meowth now completely on his own? Alternate take on the ending of "A Conspiracy to Conquer!", the XY Series' 19th Episode. Trigger: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS. Prepare for trouble (and make it double). You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo & Co. as well as Ash and his friends. This is just a silly nerd's idea of fun.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first time writing Pokemon fanfiction, so please be kind! If anybody seems out of character, I apologize, and please do let me know if there's anything else I can fix or make better! **PS:** In this story, for the sake of argument and plot, Pokemon are killed when their pokeballs are destroyed, like they are in the manga stories, rather than like in the show.

Also: I'm sorry but there will be feels. Be prepared for trouble and make it double.

Title is from the episode "Uncrushing Defeat"(12x8 of Indigo League), inspired by James's referencing of The Platters' classic song "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" when he says "Smoke gets in your eyes" to which Meowth replies, "We'll say our goodbyes!"

* * *

" _Now laughing friends deride_

 _Tears I cannot hide_

 _So I smile and say  
When a lovely flame dies_

 _Smoke gets in your eyes"_

"Smoke Gets In Your Eyes"~The Platters (1958, from album: "Remember When?")

* * *

Ash Ketcham stood with the rest of his friends by his side. He was looking up at the sky, Pikachu balanced carefully on his shoulder. "Thank goodness that's over!" he exclaimed with a huge sigh of relief, as the Malamar at last seemed to have disappeared altogether from view. He was expecting the others to join in with a round of excited "Heck yeah!" and "For sure!", but instead, strangely, he got nothing….not a single response was heard. "Uhhh…." Ash, completely confused at the silence, turned around. "...Guys..? Are you-?"

Much to his astonishment, he was nearly yanked off balance by Serena, who had grabbed hold of his arm, shushing him immediately with urgency. "Serena!"Ash gulped in disbelief, "why are you-WHAT THE-"

He froze in his tracks, the sight in front of him leaving Ash speechless. It took a lot to leave Ash speechless. There, where the Observatory had once been, now lay only rubble. Collapsed in front of it was Meowth, his fur a mess, his tail limp. Lying next to him was Jessie and James. All eyes were closed, and they were awfully still.

"Oh my gosh!" Ash cried out, running towards the disaster site, the others following quickly behind him. nearly tripped over Meowth's unconscious body as he arrived, completely out of breath. "TEAM ROCKET! But...! Are…" Ash felt all color drain from his face as he stared down at the unmoving trio. "Are they…." He sank to the ground next to Meowth with defeat. Upon instinct, his fingers reached hesitantly out towards the cat pokemon, but his fingers dropped ultimately with uncertainty. "They can't be…." He couldn't continue; he simply sat for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts. It was like he was in shock; he simply didn't know what to think. At the same time, he also didn't know why he even cared. This was Team Rocket. Their enemies. He shouldn't care. Yet he couldn't pull himself away.

Their bodies were badly bruised and bloodied, as if they'd been through a war, and several blocks of crushed cement lay strewn about in their wake. It seemed the building, when it had exploded as the Malamar escaped, had fallen on the three. Their Pokemon were nowhere to be found, though Ash had an idea where they could be; he just didn't want to think about it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. After all these years of trying to take his Pikachu, Team Rocket was….they had….they were….

"What in the world just _happened_!?" exclaimed Clemont as he ran up towards Ash, his voice tinged with horror, "They were following us only a few seconds ago, and they were fine!"

"Are they….breathing?" Serena's voice, strangely subdued, had appeared at once next to Clemont. "Do they….do any of them….have a pulse?" When she didn't get a response, she added softly, "….Ash?"

Ash was busy. He quickly lay his head against James's chest. Nothing. He felt for a pulse on the man's wrist. Nothing. He repeated the motion wordlessly with Jessie, the others looking on worriedly: nothing. With each passing moment, their team leader's expression grew sadder and sadder.

 _How is this happening….Is this all our fault somehow? Had Malamar somehow put them back under its spell….?_

" _Uhhhhnnnn…"_

He was about to move towards Meowth when the cat pokemon suddenly stirred, his eyes opening wide at the sight of Ash crouching over him. "Ahhhh….Ouchies! Ohhhh…..My tail…" Meowth moaned, holding his head as if to keep it from falling off his shoulders as he pushed himself upright to a precarious sitting position. "I think it's broken! What the…." Meowth stared down at himself as he saw how scruffy his fur looked, and suddenly felt very dizzy. "What the heck happened!?" he exclaimed with equal amounts confusion and annoyance.

Then he saw Ash, and the cat's eyes immediately narrowed. "Huh? What the heck kid?" Something about Ash's stare gave him pause. He was even more suspicious when he saw the others staring at well, and they all looked….. _ridiculously sad_?

"OK, dish," Meowth demanded hotly, sitting hard up on his haunches (which he immediately regretted due to the pain) "What's wrong with yous!? Why in the heck are you all looking at me like that?"

Nobody responded. Even Ash couldn't answer him. He couldn't even look at the cat without-in spite of himself-wanting to cry. Meowth had no idea that all of his team members were…..He couldn't even think the word, much less say it. It seemed the others felt the same; their faces drawn and blank as they looked down at the ground in silence.

The longer the silence the more irritated Meowth got. "C'mon yous guys are seriously wigging me out!" he squeaked with frustration, jumping up on his feet in spite of his aching tail, glowering vengefully at the group as they continued to avoid him. "Seriously!" he growled out, "What's the deal!? Cat got your tongue!?" He froze with embarrassment as he realized the irony of his statement, then glowered even more fiercely in self-defense.

"C'mon guys! We're outta here!" When nobody answered him, Meowth whirled around to face his teammates with indignance…..only to halt in his tracks and fall completely silent. "….Guys….?" came a broken whimper, but no other words followed, and the wild Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

"Meowth!" Ash gasped, and the others ran to his aide as he bent towards the fallen Pokemon. Meowth was half-lying, half-sitting, propping himself to an almost sitting position with two shaking arms. His eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the bodies of his partners in crime: Jessie and James, who lay completely still, motionless.

He was trembling uncontrollably, a look of absolute shock and horror on his face that Ash and the others had never seen. Ash feared he might faint, but the Pokemon simply stared at his team members, who were no longer. "No," came a barely audible moan, and before anybody could react, Meowth collapsed into a heap on the ground: his eyes wide and unseeing

"Somebody get him some water!" Clemont, as if suddenly coming to, and the only one who seemed to know what to do, commanded.

"Pika Pika!" Even Pikachu, having forgotten Meowth was their enemy, was concerned.

Ash quickly took out his water bottle and placed the quivering Pokemon's head on his lap, as Meowth seemed completely unaware of what was going on around him; the Pokemon continued to shiver and shake as if from sudden fever.

Careful not to send the animal into further shock, he tilted Meowth's head slowly back, and let the water slide freely into his mouth. Startled by the sudden cold of the liquid, Meowth began to choke and sputter, his eyes gradually returning to focus as it slowly began to dawn on him where he was….."YOU!"

"Whaaa!" Ash nearly fell over with surprise.

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" the Pokemon shrieked with venom as he bounced off of Ash's lap with an unexpected resurge of energy. "Jessie…." Meowth's voice broke as he turned towards his fallen team. "James…..?" He starting to walk towards them, then halted, as though realizing it was a fruitless endeavor. Ash and the other stood frozen with shock as Meowth's frame tensed visibly and his hands balled themselves into fists.

At first it seemed as though the cat was sobbing, but when he turned around, all Ash and the others could see in his eyes was…..

….vengeance….and rage.

"YOU-" Meowth glowered at the group as they all stared back at him speechlessly, completely unprepared for this turn of events. Meowth looked as though he was about to explode, as he all but shook with fury. " _YOU_ DID THIS!" was all he could say as he glowered dangerously and accusatorily at Ash. "My-my partners-they're GONE and-AND-" His eyes shimmered for a moment before quickly glossing over as anger returned. Meowth faced his foes, who were now, in his eyes, murderers. " _YOU'RE THE ONES THAT MADE THIS HAPPEN. YOU KILLED THEM-and now,"_ Meowth declared, "I'M gonna kill YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Ash gasped, horrified by the notion, "No-I couldn't-We could never-!"

"LIKE I COULD BELIEVE THAT FOR A SECOND!" Meowth hollered, beside himself with rage. "This-this was your plan ALL ALONG! PREPARE TO FIGHT," the Pokemon crowded with sudden delight in his eyes, "TO MAKE IT RIGHT!"

"Oh no!" Clemont cried out, "He's-he's delirious!"

"But this is crazy!" Bonnie cried desperately, "We didn't hurt them!"

"Stop!" Serena shouted, "it was an accident!"

But Meowth wasn't listening. He was already in battle stance and preparing to fight. "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE AND DON'T FORGET DOUBLE!" Without thinking the words came out quicker than he'd expected, but it didn't matter he couldn't say it all; he was going to defend Team Rocket against their avengers. "To protect the world from devastation!" He continued on in spite of his aching head, and the fact that the world continued to spin all around him. He was met with complete silence which only fueled his determination. "To unite all people within our nation!" Meowth rattled off the Team Rocket motto with an ease that surprised him (those had never been his lines).

Ash felt sick as he listened to the cat continue, and he bowed his head with shame. "Meowth, please don't-"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love-"

"I'm-" Ash struggled to speak in spite of the ever growing lump in his throat. "I'm not gonna fight you!" he declared, but Meowth either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," crowed the cat nearly cackling in his excitement. "Je-" As quickly as his energy returned, it immediately depleted. It was the mention of Jessie's name that got stuck in his throat; Meowth wobbled in place, suddenly feeling dizzy all over again, and the rest of the words died in his throat. "Te….Team….Rocket….blast….off….off…..to…" Suddenly Meowth looked very confused. "...to…." He couldn't remember the words. Why couldn't he remember the words? "...at…." Yet still his mind remained blank. The fur on his back arched with frustration. "AH SCREW IT!" He unleashed his claws. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD MEAT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, now near hysterical as well as beyond livid. "TIME FOR MY FURY SWIPE!"

"Okay, Pikachu…." Ash lowered his head.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned with growing concern.

Ash couldn't look up. He felt sick with regret at the thought but knew it was the only way. "Use Thunderbolt," he commanded, voice low and hoarse.

"Pika," Pikachu complied with determination, before automatically propelling himself into the air, and gathering speed and spark, until he was enveloped in an electric ball of light, which he sent out flying in all directions-and before Meowth could even attack, the Pokemon was rendered limp and motionless on the ground.

Ash immediately ran to the fallen animal who lay in a withered heap to inspect the damage. "Oh, Meowth…." Ash crouched down beside the temporarily unconscious creature, lowering his head as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm...so sorry…..I didn't want to…."

He was startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and turned to find Clemont at his side. "You had to Ash," Clemont sighed. "What else could you do?"

"What are we going to do with him?" Ash wondered aloud. "We can't just leave him here." It pained him just to see the mangled display of matted fur and blood. "We….we have to take him to the nearest Pokemon hospital. He's hurt and his team is….is….."

"It's gonna be okay." Serena placed a comforting hand on his other shoulder. "Let's get him to the nearest Pokemon center he wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

" _In a vast, vast place in the cosmos/We're here alone again"_ ~ From "Nyasu No Uta", or "Meowth's Song"

* * *

To say that Meowth was in pretty bad shape would be an understatement. His tail was bent at an odd angle, and would probably need surgery to repair. The cat was still unconscious as Ash picked him up, as gently as possible, before cradling him against his chest. Before he lost his nerve, he turned slowly around to face the others. "You'll watch over them when I'm gone….right?" he asked quietly of Clemont and Serena, who nodded immediately with agreement.

Clemont, however, was still in shock and looked even paler than usual. "I've...got a shovel," he offered weakly, to which the others looked at him with surprise...at which Clemont simply shrugged in response. "Hey, you never know when you'll need one," he offered by way of explanation.

Bonnie couldn't look at the bodies. She'd never seen a dead body before and they were seriously creeping her out.

"Bonnie?" Clemont came over with concern and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I…." Bonnie swallowed hard and looked at the ground, her face blushing profusely with embarrassment. Clemont was surprised by this sudden change of behavior for Bonnie, who suddenly looked appeared very small and scared. "...are…" She looked up tearfully at Clemont, "Are they...are they really…" She couldn't say any more without crying.

"...I'm afraid so," Clemont nodded sadly.

"I...I feel sad," Bonnie murmured, "but...I don't know why." She looked over at them hesitantly, then quickly away again. "I...didn't like them….but….they…" Confused by her own emotions, she didn't finish the sentence; instead, she ran over to her brother, throwing her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"...I'm gonna get going," Ash mumbled, careful to keep Meowth steady in his arms, "He really needs a doctor." Again, he stopped himself-why did he care? This same Pokemon tried to take his Pokemon more times than he could count. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to just leave Meowth's survival rate to chance.

"I'll go with you!" Bonnie cried, running over to Ash.

"Really, Bonnie?" Clemont looked worriedly after his sister. "Are you sure you're up for walking?"

"Yeah," Bonnie responded a bit uneasily, unable to look her brother in the eyes. She didn't want to explain she couldn't bring herself to watch them bury Jessie and James. "I want to stay with Ash and Pikachu."

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu approved quite seriously, urgently nudging at Ash's neck so as to get him moving.

"Okay let's go." Ash sighed as he looked at the dirt road ahead leading away from the conservatory. It wasn't too far from here to Cyllage City, but it was still going to be a long walk.

* * *

"What if he doesn't wake up right away?" Bonnie asked as they walked.

"We're not going to stay."

"Huh?" Bonnie was startled by this admission, looking up at Ash with surprise. "But why?"

"He was going to attack all of us because he thinks we killed them." Ash spoke low, his eyes kept strictly on the road ahead. "If he sees us when he wakes up, he'll be likely to attack us again. And if we have to attack back…" Ash swallowed hard trying not to think of the outcome. "This time….it might kill him."

The rest of the walk was in silence.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! What happened to your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy exclaimed as the three appeared with the injured Pokemon at the Cyllage Pokemon Center.

"He got pretty hurt in a fight," Ash explained (relieved he didn't have to lie). "But…" He forced the next words out, hesitant. "He's not my Pokemon. He belonged-belongs-to Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Nurse Joy's expression was blank.

"They're a group of bad guys who always steal other peoples' Pokemon."

"So why are you helping him?" Nurse Joy stepped back with surprise.

"Because…" Ash couldn't finish the sentence and couldn't bring himself to look at her. Nurse Joy seemed to realize it wasn't best to discuss. "We'll get him a room right away," she offered, "When will his trainers be coming by to get him?"

For the second time that day, Ash felt tears in his eyes. He was shaking; he couldn't answer.

Surprisingly it was Bonnie who answered this time, "His trainers were killed in the fight," she said, which made Nurse Joy gasp. "We are the only ones who could help him."

"Oh my…" Nurse Joy shook her head sadly. "That's awful. Poor little guy."

"There's something else you should know," Ash added reluctantly as they transported the still unconscious Meowth onto the stretcher, "he…." Ash swallowed thickly. "...talks."

"...Did you just say...' _Talks_ '?" Nurse Joy appeared baffled, and rightly so. "But-he's a Pokemon and Pokemon don't-"

"This one does." Ash gazed up at her imploringly, adding hoarsely, "Just...make sure he gets the same treatment that all Pokemon do, okay?"

"Surely will." Nurse Joy replied smiling reassuringly at him, as she wrapped a comforting arm around Ash's shoulder. "Not to worry. Your Pokemon is in good hands at the Cyllage Pokemon Center."

Ash just stared at the ground, not trusting himself to look her in the eyes. "Thank you," he said just above a whisper.

"Of course," Nurse Joy beamed, "it is our duty, as much as it is our pleasure."

"Let's go," Ash tugged gently at Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie didn't move. Ash turned to Bonnie and added urgently, "Come on Bonnie, he'll be okay."

"You don't know that!" Bonnie stamped her foot in frustration. (She wasn't sure why this was making her so angry, but she couldn't help it.) "We should stay with him Ash," she declared boldly, suddenly determined, her eyes shimmering as she looked tearfully up at him. "He needs us."

"But he's a Meowth-from Team Rocket." Ash, suddenly feeling exhausted, slumped down further in the waiting room chair he'd collapsed on and averted his eyes beneath his visor, "He doesn't need anyone Bonnie, and if we stay, he might hurt us."

Bonnie clenched her fists tightly together and stood her ground. "I'm willing to take that chance," she stated calmly, surprising herself by her sudden determination.

Ash glanced up with surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked the young girl, who seemed to be suddenly braver than he was. "What if he gets violent?"

"It's not like we are out in the woods," Bonnie reasoned, "they can restrain him."

Ash was startled to hear these words come out of such a young person's mouth. "Why do you think they'd do that?" he demanded.

Bonnie blushed. "I dunno," she answered flatly. "They just would, that's all."

"Okay," Ash said after some careful thought, "We'll stay….but only for a few hours….and then we have to go back and get the others."

 _How did it come to this?_ Ash wondered sadly as they rested. _Would Team Rocket have done the same for one of them?_ (He doubted it.) One thing was for sure though: they were in some very uncharted territory, and there was no telling what would happen next.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

 _ **So that's Chapter 2. What did you think? (Feedback is grately appreciated as this is my first time writing Pokemon.) Chapter 3 will find our heroes in an even more unexpected situation! Please review and suggest anything you'd like to see happen in this story as I might find a way to add it in. If there's anything that doesn't sit well with me, please let me know. Thank you, kind reader, for the suggestions, as I will edit as I go along. Thanks for reading! ~Sillycritter**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Bad dreams can really bring you down." ~_ Meowth, "Tears for Fears!" 11x1 _._

* * *

"Wha….where the heck am I?"

In spite of his apprehension, Meowth slowly lifted his eyelids, and dared to glance around (which wasn't easy). His whole body ached; his head and stomach were killing him. In spite of his dizziness and slightly blurred vision, from what Meowth could tell he was lying in a bed, in a room with white walls. It must be a hospital, he realized. But-how did I get here? Who had brought him there?

Meowth shivered, as it was growing painfully clear that he was completely alone, and he had absolutely no idea why. He absolutely, positively, hated being alone. It brought back too many memories, too many emotions. S _urely he belonged to_ somebody _. Did nobody care for a lowly old Meowth?_

After all, he was a talking Meowth-which was a rare thing to find! Why had nobody come to retrieve him? Meowth looked down at himself, and the bedsheet that was wrapped tightly but gently around him; surely somebody cared, or he wouldn't be in this nice comfortable room, with the sun shining through the windows and the flowers on the windowsill. Just the look of it, how nice it was and how thoughtful someone must have been to set the room up this way….For some bizarre reason, it almost made him want to…. _cry?_

 _ **Snap out of it Meowth! You're a big tough guy, remember?**_

This wasn't the time for a pity party. First things first, he had to get some food. He was starving. There was a bell on the side table for just such requests, and he reached a tentative (and aching) hand out for the bell, so he could ring it.

Nurse Joy was there in a flash, and she was delighted to see he was awake. "Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "How do you feel?" she asked, smiling as she knew he could answer.

Meowth was astonished. "Wait," he stammered, dumbfounded, "you know I can talk?"

"Of course I do, silly. Your friend Ash told me so!"

"My…." Meowth's lips trembled slightly with both profound confusion and relief. "...friend…?"

"Yes, your friend Ash who brought you here," Nurse Joy added pleasantly as she tightened his bedsheets and fluffed his pillows. "You had quite a shock to your system, but we gave you some medicine and you should be back to new in no time!"

"Who's this Ash fella?" Meowth frowned at the name. He couldn't recall any Ash helping him out before. Yet for some reason this lady seemed to think that Ash was his friend.

"He's the leader of a group called Team Rocket," Nurse Joy explained brightly as she continued to bustle about. "Are you hungry?"

"...Team….Rocket…." Meowth hadn't heard her. He was deep in thought, trying to understand why that name was so familiar. It filled him with a strange mixture of both happiness and sadness, and he shut his eyes as these bizarrely intense emotions continued to evolve and swirl about inside of him.

"Yes, that's what he said." Nurse Joy beamed at him as she held out a tray full of food. "Would you like meat, poultry or dairy? We have all the food groups available to your liking! Take your pic."

Meowth's eyes grew large as diamonds as he stared at the food, and his mouth began to water. It seemed like mere seconds later that nearly everything on the tray was gone, and Meowth lay back with a very satisfied as well as very full stomach. "Ahhhh," he sighed with contentment. "This is the life….a Meowth could get used to this!"

It wasn't long before Nurse Joy returned with some news. "Mr. Meowth," she addressed him politely (to which Meowth's eyes nearly grew too large for his skull) "your friend Ash is here and would like to see how you're doing. Is it okay if I let him into the room?"

"Sure let 'im on in!" Meowth exclaimed happily, feeling a whole lot better now that he was well fed.

There by his bed stood a kid that looked….well….kind of scruffy….and, Meowth noticed, there was a strange kind of sadness that seemed to envelop him, as he looked at Meowth with sorrowful eyes. "Hi." It was a simple greeting, but for some reason, the kid looked down at the floor as he said it.

"Hi," Meowth replied, completely baffled by the interaction. The kid seemed pretty upset, which just confused Meowth more, because why hadn't he been there already if he was so worried about him? "So….you wanna tell me what took you so long?" Meowth playfully demanded. "I've been sittin' here all by my lonesome!" he accused as though angry, but then he smiled broadly, "Now that you're here we can have a bite to eat together! The food here is top notch!"

He was only trying to lighten the mood, but the reaction he got was completely the opposite he'd hoped for, as the kid's head snapped up in utter shock and bewilderment.

"Huh?" Ash just stared back, not sure what to think. He doesn't seem mad anymore. He doesn't seem sad either….He noticed that, if anything, Meowth seemed more confused than anything else. He wasn't alone in that sentiment; Ash was just as confused as he was, if not more, because this was a Pokemon who had wanted to do serious battle with him only a couple of hours beforehand, after losing his two team members, his best friends. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? It had to be a trick.

He figured he'd play along, because at least Nurse Joy wouldn't think he'd abandoned his Pokemon companion. "Oh….well….I'm sorry," he offered as kindly as possible. "We….had some things to do first," he added haltingly, still puzzled by Meowth's reaction. _If this was a trick, he's a much better actor than I thought,_ he realized.

"We?" Meowth frowned in ever-deepening confusion. "Who's this 'we'? Is it the rest of this Team Rocket affair Nurse Joy told me about? Because," Meowth added with a wink, "that is a kick-ass name if ever I heard one!"

By now Ash's eyes had widened with astonishment-he was beginning to understand.

Meowth didn't know who he was.

He didn't remember Team Rocket.

He didn't remember who Ash was, either.

….Seems that Meowth's injuries were far worse than he'd thought.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm going the amnesia route (hoaky, I know, but hey-so is the show!). But don't worry, it's for plot's sake and is only temporary. And I apologize for the short chapters; I hope the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading! ~Sillycritter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our heros have found themselves in a very precarious situation! It seems that Meowth has forgotten all about Team Rocket….and doesn't remember that he and Ash and Pikachu are enemies!**

Ash just stared at the bedridden Pokemon, his mouth agape; he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You….don't remember….who Team Rocket is?" he murmured, as slow as possible-he had to ask; he wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Meowth sat up a little in bed, his brow furrowed in confusion and seeming to be in deep thought, all the while rubbing his head as if he'd just bruised it (which Ash supposed he had, much harder than expected). "You know it's funny-it's strange-but it just so familiar," he remarked as casually as could be. "I don't know why it's so familiar, but it is! Too bad we didn't think of a name like that when we all got together-" (Meowth didn't notice, but both Ash's and Pikachu's eyes had widened considerably) "-but we're STILL the best team around," Meowth finished proudly, beaming brightly at his two visitors, "so whoever this 'Team Rocket' bunch is? I say screw 'em!"

"What-HUH!?" Ash was taken aback. He just stared at the cat in complete and utterly speechless shock. He and Pikachu were still just staring at Meowth when Bonnie burst into the room in a huff. She'd been waiting in the lobby for almost ten minutes and she was not the happiest camper around.

"What in the heck is taking you guys so long!" she scolded like a mother hen as she hurried over to the side of the hospital bed. Glaring hard at Ash, she scrunched up in a hard-lined pout that Ash had grown all too familiar with in the past few months their journey together. "My brother is going to be worried if we don't get back-OH!" Her eyes widened at the sight of Meowth; she was shocked to see him sitting up in bed. "Meowth?" Bonnie questioned, suddenly seeming shy, "Oh-wow!" she breathed, her eyes lighting up. "You're-okay?"

"Yeah sure!" Meowth nodded in succession, looking pleased-to which he received a flurry of excitement:

"Al-RIGHT!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, "You're okay! You're okay! I'm so happy you're okay!" Bonnie looked as if she were about to start jumping for joy: when suddenly, without warning, she stopped cold; her expression clouded over and she stared hard at the floor in embarrassment. She'd forgotten for a moment about them having previously been enemies; even about Jessie….and James. "I….I shouldn't be celebrating," she mumbled almost incoherently. "S-sorry…." She tried to hide her face from him, as she didn't want him to notice she was on the verge of tears. "I'm…." She choked back another apology. "I'm glad that you're okay," she blurted out in a swift whisper, before tucking her chin back onto her shirt's front, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Hey Twerpette-I'm okay now," Meowth offered as an attempt to console her, trying to appear strong in spite of his confusion and concern, "You don't haveta worry 'bout me! Me-owth is back! Let's get outta this joint!" With that he proceeded to-in spite of Ash's objecting gestures, to slide out of bed-after which he promptly fell face-down on the floor.

Pikachu immediately scampered off of Ash's shoulders and stood in front of Meowth. "Pika pika (get back into bed)!" he demanded crossly, pointing at the hospital bed from which Meowth had unceremoniously exited. "Pika Pikachu (You have a concussion)!" The electric Pokemon lectured hotly, "Pika Pika PI (You have to get your rest)!"

"Uhhhhn," moaned Meowth in response from the floor.

Ash grimaced as he knelt down to help Meowth back up, "I think Pikachu has a good point, Meowth," he agreed, "maybe you shouldn't be out of bed just yet." After a moment of careful thought he added hesitantly, "You did….have a pretty bad fall."

"Oh my goodness!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she burst at once into the room, "What on Earth is going on in here!? What is my patient doing out of bed? And why is he on the floor!? This is no way to ensure a speedy recovery!" she lectured Meowth as he half-fell, half-stumbled, as if drunk, back into bed. "There. You should be resting," Nurse Joy added sternly as she quickly tucked Meowth back in, handing him a glass of water which he took happily and drank eagerly, seeming fully satisfied and a lot more rested afterwards.

"How long will Meowth need to rest for Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. His mind was already wondering how they were going to explain to the others that Meowth seemed inclined to come back with them.

"I should say another night here at least," Nurse Joy indicated the charts by his bedside, "his blood pressure is still a little bit high, and he needs nourishment."

"And beautyrest," Meowth chimed in, looking pleased with the scenario. "Just make sure the other Twerps don't worry their pretty heads about me-I'm from good stock-us Meowths are better at survival tactics than ya think!"

"Oh, they won't be worried," Ash replied almost stoically, knowing secretly that this statement was more than he wanted to believe. He was still in complete disbelief that Meowth wasn't ready to fight them, didn't hate them, and instead was acting as though they were all best friends. "They've got….other things to attend to," he added haltingly, almost flinching when Bonnie, still standing next to him, cringed; she knew what he was referring to, and what the others were busy doing back in the forest.

"He should be able to be discharged by tomorrow," Nurse Joy informed them, and Meowth appeared delighted.

"Great!" he cried out with happiness, "now we can all be reunited and continue on our journeys." Suddenly he froze, and Ash did as well; the look on Meowth's face was more than just a little troubling. It was almost as though he'd just recalled something, but the expression only seemed to linger for but a moment, before it disappeared. It was replaced by a look of trepidation and confusion, as Meowth turned towards them, "Yous guys...you're gonna remember I'm here….right?" It seemed to Ash as if someone had poked a balloon, draining out all the air, and Meowth lay back on the bed, suddenly shivering as if from fever. "I….I gotsta rest," he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling as if it went on for an eternity, "yous….yous guys come back right away tomorrow."

"Oh my," Nurse Joy's brow furrowed as she leaned over the shaking Pokemon. "I think he might have a mild fever."

"What's caused that?" Ash wondered aloud. He couldn't ignore the growing feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Not sure," Nurse Joy confessed, "it might just be his body is working overtime to recover. I will make sure to monitor him very closely tonight."

She placed a wet cloth as if materialized from nowhere on top of Meowth's forehead. Meowth, meanwhile, had fallen into a fitful sleep; and for the umpteenth time that day, Ash wondered if he should mention just how serious this was to Nurse Joy-that Meowth had hit his head so hard he'd completely forgotten most of his past, as well as some of his own identity. If he didn't tell her, he would be risking the chance of Meowth's full recovery….but if he did, Meowth might go completely ballistic and turn on them again….and while he'd never known Meowth to be violent, there was no telling what he'd do when remembering the truth-and then all of their lives would be in danger.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…...**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _...If somewhere in this world there is someone who understands you,_

 _it feels like that person is right beside you,_

 _even if you're as far apart_

 _as the end of the land_

 _and the top of the sky."_

 _~Giallo of "Pokemon Adventures" (Route 14), part of Seven Sages of the Manga's "Black and White" segment, and in "Pokemon Generations" (Episode 13, "The Uprising")._

* * *

It was bizarre to feel bad about a member of Team Rocket...yet that was just how Ash felt as he and Bonnie and Pikachu headed back to the camp on the outskirts of town. He was conflicted about leaving Meowth behind, sick and alone in the Pokemon center, but Nurse Joy insisted that he would need to stay there overnight for monitoring. She said he couldn't leave safely until the fever broke.

The trio was mainly silent as they walked. Bonnie was tired, so Ash carried her on his shoulders for part of the way; Pikachu balanced on Bonnie's shoulder as a sentry, on the lookout for any danger as they continued slowly on.

* * *

It was far past sundown when they returned, greeting Serena and Clemont solemnly as they noticed the two recently made graves. Each one had a flat board of wood and the occupant's name to go with it. "Jessie" said one, whittled in as neatly as possible; and "James" said the other. Ash felt a sinking feeling as he stood silently staring at the graves. He'd never hated Team Rocket for their selfish endeavors; he'd merely disliked them intensely for their desire to take his beloved Pikachu away from him...but he'd never wish for this to happen.

"Thanks Clemont," was all Ash could think of to say.

Clemont just nodded and retired to his tent to check in on Bonnie.

"Ash?"

Ash turned, surprised; he'd completely forgotten he wasn't alone.

"How's um...Meowth doing?" Serena came to stand beside him. "Bonnie's asleep in the tent," she added without waiting for a response. "She was...pretty tired." Ash couldn't help but notice that Serena looked pretty worn out herself. "You should get some rest."

"I'm gonna have to go back to the Center tomorrow," Ash muttered glumly. "Meowth has a fever. I can't just leave without knowing that he's okay." He didn't want to confess that he was thinking about letting Meowth come with them. He wasn't sure how the others would feel about that.

"Ash…." Serena placed a gentle hand on Ash's shoulder. "It's okay….you know….to be sad about Team Rocket."

Ash hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt his own tears splashing against his two clenched fists. He couldn't help it; he started sobbing. Serena simply put her arms around her friend and hugged him, trying to console Ash as best as she could. "S-sorry," he mumbled once he'd stopped, his face blushing fiercely as he realized he'd just broken down in front of a girl. "I-I'm just, you know, ti-tired, I- I guess…."

"No really Ash-it's okay!" Serena blurted out and then blushed herself, looking abruptly away.

The two just sat for a moment, Ash awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment, and Serena unable to look her friend in the eye. Ash just hoped she wasn't ashamed of him, but figured he'd just have to take her word for it.

Serena was a good friend.

* * *

That night, he tried hard to sleep, but kept tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. _What and idiot….feeling bad for Team Rocket….they were always getting in our way….always messing everything up! Why should I care that Meowth is-_ Ash sat up at once, his face flush, his heart drumming wildly in his chest. He wasn't sure how, but he knew right away, that he just couldn't leave Meowth behind. Meowth thought they were friends-and, Ash realized suddenly, right before the accident, they never would have been able to defeat the Malamar without Meowth's help. He'd helped them locate the Malamar's den, so that they could save their friends. Meowth had come to _them_ for help. They would never have known what the Malamar was planning without Meowth's ability to translate. Perhaps, Ash thought, Meowth would never remember that they were enemies….and if he thought Ash was his friend, he couldn't allow Meowth to hate him forever if he just left him alone….

...and where would Meowth go, now that he didn't have Team Rocket?

No, there was just no way Ash could abandon him now.

But now there was another problem….and that was to figure out how he was going to convince the others to let Meowth join them on their quest….Especially Pikachu….because the last thing he would want was to ever alienate his favorite Pokemon.

 _I have to get the others to like Meowth….(and it's gonna be tough!)...but if Pikachu is okay with him coming with us, then hopefully they will be too…_

* * *

The next morning, bright and early during breakfast, Ash held a group meeting. Each Pokemon was out of their ball and in attendance. They sat with focused faces and mouths full of scrumptious food.

"You probably know what this is about," Ash began haltingly, struggling to maintain his confidence as he stood facing them with Pikachu on his shoulder. "What happened yesterday….and what to do about Meowth."

Murmurs echoed him throughout his audience, mostly of confusion but some of concern.

"There's something you all need to know-Meowth is not the same as he was," Ash continued to explain awkwardly.

"How do you mean Ash?" Clemont inquired with unmasked confusion. "Did he attack you?"

"No-just the opposite, actually," Ash replied quickly, his face reddening with embarrassment, not sure how to proceed. Before he lost his nerve he blurted out, "Moewth has amnesia!"

"What!?" the other three humans echoed in succinction. All the Pokemon looked either looked at each other in shock or lowered their heads, appearing to be tremendously sad.

"Oh-wait-I already knew that!" Bonnie blurted out suddenly, before giggling uncontrollably like the little girl she was, before blushing profusely (she was extremely embarrassed). Her Dedenne Pokemon quickly crawled up her shoulders and nuzzled her until she relaxed.

"Why do you say he has amnesia?" Clemont rubbed his head in confusion. "Does he not know who he is?"

"He knows who he is," Ash shrugged hesitantly, "and he knows who we are….but what he doesn't seem to remember is that we are enemies-and-he wants to come back and stay with us."

"WHAT!?" Now it was everyone's turn to gasp with shock.

"But-but he can't-," Serena exclaimed, "he's one of the bad guys-and he's always tried to take Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika (that's right)!" exclaimed Pikachu in protest, glaring defiantly up at Ash-a look of which made Ash's heart skip a beat-and Ash immediately crouched down towards his Pikachu.

"Pikachu," he said softly, "listen….I know Meowth has done some….well….not great things," he eased into the argument gently, "but….he did warn us, and help us to get rid of that Malamar….and there have been times when you guys worked together...right?"

Pikachu paused for a moment and thought about it….

….and then he remembered that one time….

….when he and Meowth had gotten lost together, and shared apples for dinner and slept next to each other under the stars.

And he remembered something Meowth had said that night. He'd told Pikachu that without Ash he wasn't all that bad. He'd even said something about wanting Pikachu to join their team, but Pikachu couldn't recall exactly what, because he'd fallen asleep before he could respond.

"Pika...chu," Pikachu nodded sadly now, as he realized maybe Meowth had never hated him to begin with, and now wanted to help the sick Pokemon.

"Oh, Pikachu, it's gonna be okay," Ash smiled softly down at his little friend. "We're gonna go visit Meowth tomorrow and see how he's doing. Okay?"

"Wait-Ash-are you really serious about this?" Clemont stood up now with deep concern on his face. "What if he begins to remember that he's-"

"I've got to take that chance," Ash cut him off firmly before he could finish. "He helped us defeat Malamar, Clemont….and I know Team Rocket was always trying to take Pikachu….but Meowth has never been directly mean to Pikachu….I don't think he really wanted to take Pikachu at all."

Clemont looked deep in thought, as well as troubled. It was Bonnie who chimed in quickly, "Hey-you know, that day when I got lost? I got knocked on the head-and Meowth-he took care of me!"

"What!?" Serena and Clemont gasped with surprise.

"How did you get knocked on the head!?" Clemont demanded of his little sister (as this was the first he'd heard of it).

"Dedenne!" exclaimed Dedenne as he tried to explain, but Bonnie just shrugged.

"I don't remember exactly," she replied, embarrassed at the thought, "but I just know Meowth looked after me and then when I was too tired he carried me."

"That doesn't sound like Meowth," Clemont noted, scratching his head and looking puzzled.

"He isn't acting like Meowth either," Ash added, "but it's better this way! Don't you see? He's not so bad-"

"Ash," Serena stammered, "he tried to take Pikachu-"

"Piiika PIKA chu (I am willing to give him a chance so, you should too!)" Pikachu scolded her firmly, and Serena immediately backed off.

"He knows how to speak Pokemon," Ash reminded them, as carefully as possible so as not to cause a riot, "and he warned us about Malamar. He didn't have to do that."

"What if he remembers that-"

"We have to switch locations and camp somewhere else." Ash tried not to look at the two graves by their side. "And…." He tried not to look his friends in the eye as he added, "I think we should say goodbye to Team Rocket."

"Wait-you mean, like a funeral?" Bonnie's eyes were wide. She'd never been to a funeral before.

"Yes Bonnie," Ash nodded gently, "like a funeral."

"Pika pi," Pika echoed solemnly.

"But…." Clemont appeared to be conflicted. "But-they weren't our friends. They didn't care about us at all….why should we say goodbye to them?"

"For Meowth," Ash stated softly. "Because he can't."

Nobody could find a good argument against that. Instead, everyone just looked away from him, saddened.

The rest of the group ate their breakfast in silence. Nobody said a word.

They knew they would have a long day ahead of them.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…...**_


End file.
